Exit Stage Right
by akaeve
Summary: Written for NFA challenge, Set between season 5 end of, and season 7 end of. A Tag a thought a missing idea.


**Exit Stage Right**

He smiled as he took the file. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Probie twigged. Probie not the brightest button in the box. Heart of gold but sometimes slightly naive. No Gibbs was good. Not a bad vein in his body….more bark than bite. The file had been well hidden for years. He read on his way back to Mexico.

National Security. Naval Department Security. The envelope, "Special Agent Michael Franks (Rtd)." He smiled as he put the cigarette in his mouth….

"Sorry Sir…no smoking." the trolley dolly had said. Yep nice butt, full bodied, like a good Californian wine.

"Sure…sorry forgot. Was miles away…..no years away?" he replied placing the cigarette back in its packet. He opened the envelope.

"_Mike need your help…I got a bad one…..Not sure how it's gonna go. You are, if you want Director in absentia. I have allowed Deputy Director Vance take the reins. Hell Mike he was an Officer that never was. Mike we need your help. We have a mole and the only person I really trust is our maverick. Yes your guy Gibbs. Why am I telling you this? Your clearance came back 110%, hell Mike that's better than mine. So Director Franks, let Vance think he is Boss. You ain't going anywhere are you? You want this assignment?" _

The letter was signed on full Government paper.

Mike arrived Mexico and promptly went for a drink. He needed to think. He wasn't going to the funeral. The last thing he wanted was to be around when the flood gates opened. He never liked Vance. Too cock sure of himself. Was always something not quite right. His eye twitched. He took a cigarette from his packet and lit. It tasted so good.

"Senor Mike. This came for you." as the barmaid handed him a manila brown package. Washington stamp.

"Hey, what's wrong. This hasn't been steamed open." he shouted smiling.

"Government property. Also the woman said it was explosive."

"Explosive?" Mike replied.

"Well you haven't read it."

"But I take it you have?" Mike laughed as he lit another cigarette, and slit the package open.

" _Mike, we have a mole, as I said. Vance split the team up, on my say so. Gibbs ain't a happy bunny. He needs friends. But I will guide him and you on this. I will be in touch."_

The summer passed with no real problems. Yes, the summer rains, seeped through the roof, but it only soaked the floor. Mike had a trip to SD. He bought duty free. He thought back to the summer of '91. He thought Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The young newly grieving widower. The guy who had had it all, and lost it all. He had left that file on the desk. He knew…revenge was sweet or was it. If he had known then, what he knew now, what was going to unfold in the next few months, he might never have…..

"Hey Senor Mike." the voice of Carla broke his thoughts.

"Hey Carla." he watched as she approached, followed by Leyla, and Amira. "How's my favourite harem"

"Grand-dad." Amira shouted, running to her grandfathers arms. Mike picked her up, and burled her round.

"I do not like the word harem, Mike." Leyla replied frowning but smiling.

"Sorry….but hey did you get what you all wanted." looking sheepish.

"We did. And this came for you." Leyla added handing Mike the brown envelope.

"Not going to open?" she asked.

"Nah…..later. Only some Government stuff. Pension. That sort of thing." as he walked back to the shack. No the contents, he had a vague idea. He was in danger. No they were in danger. He turned to watch the three girls in his life. He now knew how Probie felt, no would feel if anything happened. He took out his cell and dialled.

"Yeh Gibbs…" Special Agent Gibbs answered down the phone, "Grab your gear we got us a dead body, usual place Rock Creek Park." he shouted to his team.

"Yeh I know Sir, But when can I actually start acting like the Director." Franks shouted down the phone, "You got me all worked up here." he listened, "Eh eh all blah blah blah. Sir, either get me something, or I resign…yep again." as he slammed the cell shut. This was going to more difficult than he thought.

"What do you think he died from?" Tony asked of Ducky.

"Why is it you are always so impatient? I will tell you when I have done the autopsy. But heroin overdose springs to mind."

"Too much coming in over the Mexican Border." Gibbs had answered, turning and going back his car. He thought back, it would be twenty years, next year, since he had lost his wife and precious daughter. Time really did pass quickly. He thought of Mike.

How he had found a second family. But saying that, he had too, no he was back on speaking terms with his father, Jackson. His thoughts were broken by Ziva's prattle.

"Ziva, do you have to keep going on and on. I thought, when I split you and Tony up you would have stopped this incessant chattering." as he thumped the steering wheel. Ziva stared shell shocked.

"Gibbs what is biting you? You are not feeling yourself?" as she blushed, "I mean you are not yourself, what is the matter?"

"Ziva, twenty years, that's a life time to you. I think of them all the time. I named the boat after my daughter. I gave it to Amira, I let Abby destroy it. . I…." as he heard the tap on the side window.

"Got a call Boss, the Black Widow…..other wise known as the wife. On it Boss." looking at the eyes of Gibbs.

"Why Gibbs, why?"

"I don't know, Ziva I really don't" as he started the engine.

He sat in the loneliness of the basement. He could hear his daughters childish laughter echo round the room. He thought of the past. He shouldn't live in the past. A song he hadn't heard for eons came to his head. "Living in the Past " by Jethro Tull. He smiled. He had to snap out of this before it killed him. He took a slug of beer. He had received a call from Mike.

"_Hey Probie since when did you start signing ME's leave sheets…I said you could?…when?…I was drunk…..yeh and since when, could pets be allowed in the building?….Probie I don't care if it was bring your frog to work day…..no animals…..not even blind ones…..got it."_

Something was eating Mike. The pressure. He didn't quite know how to handle things. Mike had saved him again, from danger. First in Columbia, then at Jens, oh yes he remembered, Natasha, how they had started the fire.

"Leaking gas, Probie."

Vance split his team up why? Who's say so. Gibbs took a slug of beer. Better this, than the slug Natasha would have given. He smiled.

Time had moved on, the mole? Michelle. They hadn't expected that. Gibbs had killed. Michelle. She got a full funeral. He thought back to Paula, and Jen. They had died for what? Protecting him. He went through life being protected. He had his guardian angels.

"Yep DiNozzo. So what you got, that is so important? Dead body Annapolis Beach? Well either drug related or drowning." little did he know how those words would ring true.

A charred body and a high-heeled shoe lay in the remains of a still-smouldering bonfire.

"So what you think. The wood didn't burn the way it should. I would say we still got a good amount of evidence. Agent McGee can you get us a finger print from that, after the finger of course has been hyro'd up?"

"Of course Doctor." McGee had replied. He paled as the result came through.

"Well McGee lost your voice?"

"No Boss…no…Lara Macy." he replied.

Gibbs turned and looked out to sea. Christ it was what Mike had said.. It was getting too near.

**_Flashback_**

"Gibbs I have been asked to go to Mexico and teach forensics. Alejandro Rivera, he's that Mexican Department of Justice, Official.""Know Abbs. You want to go, then fine by me." Gibbs added."Gibbs, something you not telling me?""Yep I had chilli last night and my gut aches. OK" he shouted Mike had called. The Director had said, that would be Director Vance, on the instructions of the Government, on Mikes instructions. Abbs was to go to Mexico. An old case. Pedro Hernandez. Gibbs shivered. Abbs was good, she would twig. Gibbs wondered was he bait again. Was he to lure out the cartel? His cell rang."Mike, pleasant surprise."

**_Present day_**

Gibbs didn't know which way to go. Which, was the best. The forensics had come back. The bullet, Abbs knew. Why was it, that now, he realized, what Joanne, Colonel Merton Bell. Margaret Allison Hart, had in common. So she, Ms Hart, really was a black widow. Only wanting information. She had represented Bell. She knew the dossier Paloma held on him. She knew the people who were dear to him. He needed time for this. His rules began to race round his mind. He dialled, as he looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. _Una_ _Paloma Blanca. _The song began to pound in his head. _"Una paloma blanca. I'm just a bird in the sky. Una paloma blanca. Over the mountains I fly, No one can take my freedom away."_

Paloma Reynosa, leader of the Reynosa Cartel in Mexico. Pedro's daughter. Pedro Hernandez, the man who killed Shannon and Kelly. Blanca, the white one, the white powder, heroin. How long had Mike known. Columbia, Washington, Mexico, this. Mike knew more than he let on."Mike I ain't got time to explain, but two things, rules 40 and 44."As he rounded the bullpen he stopped and looked a Ziva, "Tell Abbs whatever she does, will be for the best. I will understand.""Boss?" Tim questioned.

"Tim? What.? Just keep an eye on Abbs." as he left the building.

He took a late evening flight to San Diego. Only a short drive over the border. He had to get there before….before he lost anyone else. The smoke wafted over the dunes. He just hoped he was not too late. He followed the blood trail. The body lay in the sand. He had seen the others.

"Mike, please no, not you Mike." he whispered.

He felt the muzzle of the gun in his neck "No not Mike."

He knew the voice Lt. Dean.

"So you figured it out Gibbs?"

"Got a little help from a friend." Gibbs replied, as Dean pulled him to his feet and pointed him in the way of the vehicle.

They drove to the villa. Spanish Mexican, big and imposing bought with the spoils of ill gotten gains. The white powder. Paloma, was there to greet them,

"Agent Gibbs. Do come in I have a very nice bottle of whisky for you to try. 10year old Macallan or would you like Old Edinburgh. Have you heard of it?" she asked.

"Nope, but I'm sure Dr Mallard has." Gibbs replied, looking about. He knew Duks was on Palomas hit list. Why would she have Macallan?

"You have met my brother, through your Abigail Scuito. And Lt Dean you know of old." Paloma continued, handing Gibbs the glass.

"Of course, but then I have never met you. And then you never met my daughter? You and her would probably be the same age." Gibbs replied sipping the amber liquid, looking for some expression from Paloma.

"You killed my father." Alejandro shouted picking up the gun and pointing it at Gibbs.

"Go ahead kill me. I don't care. I've killed men and women, and yes, your father meant nothing to me."

"He was my father." Alejandro cried, the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Yes, and my daughter was my flesh and blood."

"Gentlemen, please I think we have a standoff. Gibbs. I will not let my brother kill you." as Paloma smiled slyly, "I have better things planned for you."

"Paloma. I wait in anticipation." as she offered him some candy.

"Had this before, but then you know don't you?" as he looked at his captor, and smiled the Gibbs smile.

"I want you to go and rescue Gibbs." Director Vance shouted at Ziva and Tony.

"Where exactly is Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Apart from somewhere in Mexico. I heard from Abbs. She has a finger. And Tim and she….. they have found out it's Franks." Ziva replied.

"So the sooner we get Gibbs out of Mexico the better. And DiNozzo I want you to find Rivera."

"When Director?"

"When we get Gibbs home."

"Sounds like he's coming home in a bag." Ziva replied, as they left the room.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Gibbs asked.

"Want you to deliver a package." she answered.

"Using Diplomatic bags. Sounds good to me." Jethro replied, smiling.

"Good. Your plane leaves in an hour. And I believe you have a welcoming committee."

Tony and Ziva looked surprised, as the nose of the plane opened to see Gibbs strolling towards them. The coffins of those killed at Franks being repatriated.

"You Ok Boss?" Tony enquired.

"Never better." as he settled down for the journey home. He just hoped the "Director, in absentia," knew what he was doing. Gibbs knew the outcome at Virginia. It had been planned. Dean hadn't a clue. It was to be the distraction, the way, he could get the package. It was the way Paloma, was going to get rid a few more unnecessary persons. As the gun battle unfolded. Gibbs slunk off and went to the crates. He took the package.

"So you were always Rick" Vance said.

"Yep. Me and Jen had Paris, and Marseilles. But then you wouldn't understand, would you Renault?"

"Meaning?" Vance now questioned.

"Casablanca…..Victor Laszlo, he got away again. Renault, he lost again to Rick."

"Am I missing something here Gibbs?" Vance enquired.

"Could be Leon. I mean Rivera, got the candy. The sugar sugar…" smiling, and " Mike is still out there…somewhere. And where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked of Leon.

Gibbs went home. He sat in the shrine of a bedroom to Shannon. The other room Kelly's. The spare room where he slept.

"There is no spare room." he remembered he shouted at his dad. His Dad. Jackson. He picked up the phone and rang.

They waited and waited. It had only to be a matter of time, Mike had said. She was on her way. Mike had tracked down Alejandro Rivera, and had dealt with him. After his delightful team, and Lt. Dean had managed to chop his finger off.

"Still fire with my thumb, Probie." Mike had shouted at Tony.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger." Tony had shouted back.

"Then go back and defend him. No help him." Franks had shouted slamming Tony against the wall," And tell Vance. Candy. Sugar, Sugar."

Stillwater on a pleasant summer day. The kind of day where picnics should be eaten. Children playing, but Gibbs looked across at Amira. She so reminded him of Kelly, at that age. Ducky was trying to teach her and Ziva the sloch."We used to dance this in Glasgow. Bit like line dancing, but much more civilized" looking at Ziva, "I think you have mastered the movements.""Dr Mallard, if this is what it entails to become Scottish I will decline. But, since it is Amira and yourself. Gibbs, the music please."Jethro smiled as he switched the music on. Why Mike had picked this song was anyone's idea. The Dutch band, George Baker Selection, had a hit song that topped the charts all over Europe in 1975. Yes, about Duks era. Mike wanted her to know.

"_When the sun shines on the mountains, And the night is on the run….It's a new day….I can feel the morning sunlight, I can smell the new mown hay, I can hear god's voices calling…Una paloma blanca_

_Once I had my share of losing, Once they locked me on a chain, Yes, they tried to break my power, Oh, I still can feel the pain." _Ziva listened to the words, she could feel Somalia. Had Dr Mallard chosen this for a reason? Was she still being tested?

_Una paloma blanca, I'm just a bird in the sky, Una paloma blanca, Over the mountains I fly, No one can take my freedom away….._

The door opened, and Paloma entered Jackson's store.

"Senor Gibbs?" as she turned the door sign to closed.

Jethro could only hope and pray…. that she knew what she was doing, and could do. As Leyla pulled the trigger…. Paloma was dead before she hit the ground.

**Epilogue**

Leyla dropped the gun. Jackson leant over to retrieve. Gibbs' cell rang.

"It seems to be over now Mike, well at the moment. We're ok. Leyla's shaken. Amira?….. She's fine too… How's the finger? And where is Tony?"

"Leroy, can I get back to running my store now?" Jackson enquired of his son.

"Sure dad. I'll tell Vance, what has happened, and then Ducky and I will get Paloma's body back to DC for repatriation. Vance can call the Director, in absentia, that he has done good and he can go and have a few beers." Jethro replied beginning to smile.

"And will Director Vance take over again?" Ziva questioned.

Now he just had to deal with Ms Hart, and as yet he still had no idea which way she would go. That would worry him in the weeks to come…but then that would be another chapter in his life.

The End.


End file.
